Search for the fifth alien
by TessHardingEvans
Summary: The four podsters found another alien in a dangerous family


SEARCH FOR THE FIFTH ALIEN ****

TITLE: SEARCH FOR THE FIFTH ALIEN

AUTHOR: AlienAdele

E-MAIL: [adelesmith4@yahoo.com][1]

****

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of the Roswell show (wish I did). The only characters I do owe are James, Anne and Lisa.

Summary: The four aliens found another alien in a dangerous family 

RATING: PG 13

CATEGORY: Other

AUTHORS NOTE: To Kes Fairley for her words of encouragement and the other fans.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

1987

Two years before the four podsters would emerge there was another pod in the chamber. That was the pod of Nasedo's daughter. He never knew that his king who sends him to protect the four royal children would clone his daughter. From time to time he went back to the chamber just to make sure everything was still in order and it was on such an occasion that he 'felt' a familiar sensation, but he never knew what it was. After he left the cave to prepare the little town of Roswell for three of the children, he never could prepare for the one who would come out early.

She broke the protective layer of her pod and as she stepped into the chamber she saw the four pods. She walked towards the middle one and placed her hand against it. She could feel the love inside the little boy. She also felt the pain that there would be. She knew that she was there to help this group. Even though she knew her purpose she felt abandoned. She went out of the cave and walked towards town. Suddenly she stopped as she heard a car approaching. "James, look!" screamed Anne Pierce. They stopped their car and the woman came towards her. Anne placed a blanket on the little girl's shoulders and guided her towards the car. They drove towards the town just to find out that the girl has no family. So they decided to adopt her. Now they will have a son and a daughter.

*********************************************

Lisa Pierce looked at her brother and said, "I don't want to be part of the FBI. So stop trying to persuade me to change my mind to join!" "Lisa, you don't know how enlightening it is to join them" Agent Pierce told her. She looked at him and told him that she wanted to study astronomy and there is no way for him to change her mind. He told her that he was going out on assignment, but after he returns he will try again. She went to the library trying to study for midterms, but she couldn't all that she could do was doodle. Although she didn't know what her past was she knew that she had some kind of powers. She could manipulate molecular structures and she could move objects by the power of her mind. She looked at the doodle and she felt her heart skipped a beat. Somehow she knew the shapes she drew: it was a spiral with a V shape. She was rather intrigued by what she drew and deep in her heart she knew that the only place where she could find the answers of what she drew was to go to Rowel. She went back to her house and saw her mother in the kitchen and she went to her. "Mom, I have to go to Rowel for research and if you don't mind I'm going to look for my family?" "Lisa, you know that I won't stand in your way, but your brother is there and he won't like it when he finds you there" "Don't worry, I'll be careful" and with that she drove towards Rowel.

************************************

ROSWELL

A few weeks after Max and the others found out about their destiny has gone by, but still he felt lost. He looked at Liz and finally she broke the silence between them. "I never thought that this would ever happen to us. Just when I thought our love was strong" Max could see the pain in her eyes and he placed his hands on her fragile shoulders "I do love you, but I have a duty" She looked into his eyes and saw the same emotion in them. "Have you heard from Nasedo?" "No, but he said that now that he took over Pierces' life he would help us more and that he will contact us" Tess came into the CrashDown and went over to where Max sat, she could see the hurt in Liz's eyes and she felt sympathy for what happened. For most of her life she grew up knowing that Max was hers and now she ruined someone's relationship. The others came in and sat down. While they looked at each other max got a feeling that something big was about to happen.

OUTSIDE ROSWELL

Lisa felt a strong pull towards the town. Somehow she knew that it was the place where she would find the answers of who she was. She drove into the town and stopped at a restaurant called The CrashDown. As she entered the place she saw six kids looking at her. One of the kids came towards her and said "Welcome, can I get you something?" Lisa looked at the menu and said, "I'd like a cherry coke with lime, your alien special and a bottle of Tabasco sauce" Liz looked with amazement at the young woman and went to get the order. Lisa knelt down and took her study notes out of her briefcase and started to write. After a while she could feel her wrist starting to ache and she decided to use her psychic kinetic powers. While she worked that way the waitress returned and shrieked "Oh, my goodness. What is going on here?" Max and the others came towards her and he asked, "What's wrong?" Liz told him what she just witnessed. He looked at Lisa and asked "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She told him that he must sit down. She took her journal out and showed him the drawing. "My name is not important now, but I came here to find out what this symbol means" "Where did you get this?" Lisa looked at his face and saw shock written there "I don't know, a few weeks ago I started to draw these images and I got strange dreams". He gave her journal back to her and as their eyes met she opened her mind and he got a flash from her life.

*Flash*

Lisa emerge from the pod, she placed her hand against his pod and she got adopted

*End of Flash* 

Max looked at her and asked, "Who are you?" "Well, I don't know who I really am. All I know is that I was adopted when I was six years old. My name is Lisa Pierce, I live in Washington and I'm an astronomy student. My mother is a stay at home mom, my dad died a few years ago and my brother works for the FBI" When they heard that revelation Max turned deathly pale, but asked "Do you mean that Agent Pierce is your brother?" "Yes, but he doesn't know that I'm here. His superiors wanted me to join the FBI, but my gut told me not to" "You made the right choice not to join" Max said "Why, what kind of work does my brother do?" Max told her every gory detail and she nearly fainted. "Why did he do that?" Max decided that it was time to tell her the truth. Lisa asked them where she could find out more about herself and Max said, "You must see River Dog. He helped us"

******************************

WASHINGTON DC

While she was preparing to meet her past 'Pierce' was making ready for his future. He went to his parent's house to see if Lisa was ready to join the group. As he looked at his mother he knew that something had happened. "Hello, mom. Where is Lisa?" She looked at him and said "Didn't you see her?" "What do you mean?" his mother looked at him and told him that Lisa was in Roswell doing research and while she was there she was going to look for her family. "What did you just say?" he asked and she said, "I told you when you saw her all those years ago that we wanted a daughter too. That is why we adopted her, but what we didn't tell you is that we found her in the desert near Roswell and when that happened we knew that we have to have her in our lives". He looked flabbergasted _"could it be that there was another one?"_ he asked himself. "Mom, I'm going to see her, maybe I'll help her locate her family" he dashed away. He knew that the last time he was in the chamber he felt something strange, but he never knew what it was, maybe he'll find out now?

++++++++++++

Indian Reservation

Max took Lisa to River Dog and told him what happened. River Dog took one look at Lisa and said "I sensed that you lost someone dear to you, but you'll find him again" She looked at him and said, "How do you know that I lost someone?" River Dog told he that he could see it in her eyes. When she heard that she looked at Max and said that she needs to go outside to get some fresh air. As she left River Dog looked at Max and said "You know that she's part of your group, but what you don't know is that she was also send to protect you all. In fact she is Nasedo's blood daughter" Max turned pale and looked into space "Now it all fits together" he murmured. They walked home and Lisa could see that Max had something on his mind, but she knew that the time wasn't right to ask him about it. As they entered the Evans house Lisa decided that she must get to her hotel room, she had a lot to do. As she left Max looked at the others and said, "Well, I found out that Lisa Pierce is actually Nasedo's daughter" "What do you mean?" Tess asked. He looked at her and said "It seemed that she was also cloned and placed in the pod chamber, but she came out two years before us and that is why we never knew about her". Liz looked at Max and asked "Do you think that we must tell her about Nasedo?" "Omg, I nearly forgot!" Max screamed. The others looked in his eyes and they knew what he was thinking. Nasedo took over Pierce's life and Lisa doesn't know that. If she finds out that her brother is dead she might not forgive them.

ON THE ROAD

'Pierce' looked at the road and tried to figure out who this Lisa person is. Even though she was the real Pierce's sister she was connected to the others. As he entered Roswell he decided to visit Max, maybe he could shed some light on the matter. He stopped at the place where he knew the others be. As he entered the CrashDown he saw six faces looking at him. Max turned to the others and said, "Let me tell him, before Lisa comes" 'Pierce' sat down in one of the booths and the others came and join him. "What is wrong?" he asked them and Max spoke "I'm glad you are here, because we have something to tell you" but before he could say another word Lisa came into the café. She stopped with a shocked expression written across her face and screamed "How can you even talk to my brother when he did all those stuff to you!" with those words she stormed out.

Nasedo turned towards Max and asked, "What is her problem?" "Well, you know that Lisa is Pierce sister, but there is more" "What do you mean?" He took Lisa's journal and gave it to him. "Turn to the first page" As Nasedo did he saw the symbol and nearly dropped the book "Where did she find this symbol?" "Well, it is a long story. But it is time that you know the truth. We haven't even told Lisa everything" "What do you have on her?" Max told him everything that happened, but left the important part for last. "So you mean to tell me that there was another pod in the chamber?" "Yes, but there's more, but I don't know how to tell you" "Just do" "Apparently, my folks decided that you must have companionship on this trip and they send your daughter with us" At first he was shocked, but them he beamed with joy. He couldn't believe that the only thing that meant something in his life was here on Earth. "I need to speak to her" Max stopped him and said that he hadn't told Lisa about what really happened to Agent Pierce and who she really was.

Lisa ran into the desert and sat no one of the rocks. She was so confused by everything that happened in the past few days. While she sat there she felt that maybe Max forgave her brother for all the things he did to him. She stood up and went back to the CrashDown, before she could enter the café Max came out and said that they need to speak. She looked inside and saw her brother looking at her.

They walked into the town and Max spoke "I didn't actually spoke to your brother in there" "What are you talking about?" He told her that after he was freed from the White Room Agent Pierce tried to kill him and the others, but their protector who assumed the Agents image saved them after he was killed. "But Lisa there is more" "What, first you tell me that I'm one of you. Then I must hear that you killed my brother and now I must hear that there is more?" "Lisa, you are more than just one of us. You were send to help us and our protector is actually your real father" She nearly fainted when she heard that. She said that she must see the man that was supposed to be her father. She went into the café and looked at the man in front of her. He reached for her and while looking into her eyes, he saw everything that took place in her life. She again got images of what happened in his life. She felt the loneliness in his heart, because he didn't have the one he needed after his wife died. They became close and after she died in the fight against the skins he was broken hearted. It seemed now they can renew their relationship.

Lisa looked at the man and wasn't scared anymore. She embraced him and said that she was searching for such a long time and now they can move forward. The others looked at the scene in front of them and Max grinned. He knew that this would happen. He didn't know that even though he helped put a family back together he was breaking another family a part.

Nasedo and Lisa told the others that they would continue the pretence of being brother and sister, but they will still help the pod squad. They left Roswell and went back to Washington. He looked at her and asked, "What are you thinking?" "Well, before I left on this trip my real brother asked me to join the FBI in their group, but I didn't feel like I need to. Now I don't know anymore". He said that now that he is Pierce she might consider. And that she did. Even though she still had her studies she became a part of the FBI. They still helped the pod squad and they also became closer than they were before

~THE END~ 

   [1]: mailto:adelesmith4@yahoo.com



End file.
